His journey to find, e first day of school fot the KOHKAH twins
by Tassyllamallite
Summary: Maybe today is the day Kaharu is finally reunited with, HER, and it's also the day they return to school to begin their first day being a SOPHOMORE. Enjoy a little taste of chapter which will be continued based on viewers appreciation


Where is she going? She's supposed to be here with me. I yelled her name to grab her attention but she continues to walk away. It's been so long since I've seen you. Touched you. Hold you. I don't want you to leave me ever again. I ran towards her with my extended arm to grab her so I can enwrap her in my body. I'm almost there, the only thing separating us now is five steps. One, two, three… "Yow! Yow!" the earth beneath me started to rumble and the voice boomed. I started falling backwards with every boom as she continued to walk away from me. Again, again she has escaped my longing arms. I felt two blows to my face and my eyes flickered open absorbing in the new day. In front of me I see a pair of blue eyes and a wide smile from ear to ear.  
"Hey bro!" I received another blow to the face with the pillow, "Are you up!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you Kohori!?" I managed to say still recovering from my REM.  
"Sorry to disturb you from your slumber, but it's time to get ready for school."  
I managed to drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom with Kohori being my tail. Even though we are four minutes apart and he was born first it's as if I am the oldest twin and he acts like my little brother. He can't get ready without me or he would be a mess and it's been like that for 15 years but I don't mind and I secretly wish it would be like that forever. Ugh, I look so dead this morning. I slid my hand through my short blonde curly hair and left it half way there and stared at my teeth. They don't look bad this morning so I'll pass the whitener. I've always liked my hair to my ear while Kohori prefers it to his shoulders which the girls adore.  
"Hey Kaharu." Koh said as he takes of his white t-shirt revealing his flat muscular stomach, revealing his abs, and heads towards the shower.  
The bathroom is quite big, big enough to hold three people and contained a shower, a bath tub and a hot tub with a toilet and a urinal and two wash sinks.  
"Yes bro."  
"I miss them." He turned on the shower.  
"I do to, I'm still longing for the day they return home." I held the base of the sink firmly as I stared into the mirror trying to bring myself back to the present day and focus on what my future holds. It's been 6 years since we've seen them, 6 whole years.  
I grabbed my toothbrush and applied a generous amount of toothpaste to the tip and wet it. I insert it into my mouth and brushed my teeth as I stared sternly into my eyes in the mirror. Soon. I rinsed my mouth out and proceed to get ready for school.  
After a quick shower I head back into the room which I found that the maid neatly placed our ironed uniforms on the bed and a trey which has to plates of bacon and egg and toast with two glasses of orange juice. I guess mom never had time to eat breakfast with us this morning. Whenever she leaves early we don't bother to eat breakfast in the dining room of the huge mansion. We just eat in our rooms and ask our maids for what we prefer to eat. I grabbed my burgundy trousers and insert one foot as I munch on a piece of toast which had a generous amount of condensed milk drizzled on top, just the way I like it. Next came the white dress shirt with burgundy lining on the collar and buttons that matched. I don't bother to put on my jacket so I just hung it on the base of my backpack strap. 6:47am and a good thirty minutes to spare. I plumped myself on the bed as I watch Koh button his shirt with such concentration. There goes my twin, standing 6ft tall and muscular which such gentleness in every movement, the only thing that separates us is our hair, if we had the same length hair we would be complete clones of each other and no one could tell us apart… But there is one girl who could. I remember her exact same words, _you guys may look the same but it's easy to tell you guys apart, I don't know how but you look the same but feel so different. _I remember starring into her eyes as she smiles at me, no one ever seen me as an individual they just called me Kohkah and expected one of us to come. I still long for the day I can hold her in my arms again.  
Three gentle knocks came from our door and instantly I recognized its pattern, it was maid Jessica. He has been working for the family for 8 years now and she is simply the best. She stands 5'4 inches and has a small frame. She always kept her long black hair in a bun and wore a dark blue and white nurse outfit. She looks like a young lady but looks can be deceiving, her true age under her 18 year old body is actually 36 and she has a 16 year old son herself whom she has raised all by herself without her father. Sometimes he would come over but it's unethical for the maids to take home in what's supposed to be their working environment. We had over 20 maids and butlers but she has kept on with us and is one of our 6 domestic helpers.  
"Morning Lords Kaharu and Kohori." She gave us a slight bow and then straighten up and gave us a warm smile.  
"Morning Miss Jessica." We both said in harmony.  
"Is there anything I may fetch to suite you malords." She came towards me and fixed my tie.  
"No thank you, all is well."  
"Your mother had an important meeting with the President's daughter, she had an urgent 'fashion' crisis."  
"Understood."  
I stared into her deep brown eyes and realized a tear forming. I cupped my hand on her cheek gently as she held my hand with her palm and allow the tear to fall down her pale white cheeks. I asked what's wrong as Koh approached us and looked at her puzzled by the sudden change of attitude.  
"The sun," she took my hand from her cheek and cupped it in hers, so small but so warming. "Today is a good day to be alive." She turned and walked away.  
I looked over at Koh who had the same puzzled expression on his face…._What just happened? _We grabbed our stuff and headed out the doors and outside. I was immediately hit by the warm summer wind which greeted me to the new day ahead of me. The crickets were chirping happily and the birds sang their sweet melodies. Lawn mowers were active and the sounds of cars passing by. I couldn't help but to extend my arms wide to absorb the hot sun and allow the wind to blow on my body just like the leaves on the tree dancing through the wind.  
"Why when we don't have school we have bad weather, when the weather is amazing that's when school decides to begin, leaving us imprisoned behind closed doors."  
"Bro! I don't even know." I tried to end the conversation so I can continue basking in the summer sun.  
"Let's just skip school."  
"I wish, but we have orientation today."  
"Oh joy!" Koh said sarcastically, "I get to be surrounded by sweaty adolescence covered in too much perfume and annoying young ladies clinging on to me."  
"Calm down bro, we just got to do, what we got to do."  
We walked down the stone walk way to the exit of the housing complex, where our assigned driver picks us up for school every morning. The community is made up of other mansions with other recreational places that builds up the whole community. Other kids come down to the same area and wait for their assigned rides even though our parents could drive us but once you have money you can do whatever you want. Some kids drive their own car and the younger ones carpool on limousines, On someday we give a couple kids that live in the community a ride to school but it all depends on our moods. Some parents take advantage of this and some kids just like our company. I mean we don't mind but sometimes this excessive company in the mornings gets on my nerves but we were raised to be gentlemen so you barely find us complaining, mostly if it's a young lady that missed her ride to school.  
We said our mornings to passing elders and waved at some kids passing by in their rides. Kids of many uniforms ranging from different colors skipped on the stone pathways to their friends showing off their new gadgets and new electronics. I remember when I used to be a kid, all I ever showed off were my new shoes and my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle lunchbox, even though the school provided us with lunch which was prepaid by our parents.  
Our regular drive pulls up and we entered the black vehicle, but this time it was just and old man who looks too old to manage crossing the street himself yet alone driving. I stared out the window as we took our twenty minute journey to school. I watched as the expensive vehicles and school busses drive by on the high way. I was dead tired, so I allowed myself to sleep on the journey to school with the white sounds of the outside seeping into the semi-sound proof van, which allowed me to nap easily. There she is, but why? Why is she wearing our female school uniform? Why is she walking away from me, it's been so long?! I want her to turn around so I can see how much she's grown, without me. But why is she walking away so quickly? I couldn't help, no, it was my duty to run after her. So many questions fill my mind and such happiness empowers me I could die right then and there with no regrets and fear in mind. It's like a reenactment of my last dream, wait, it is a dream. I don't care, if a dream will give me as little contact to her, I wanna dream it out. I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't reach her. It's like tying a carrot in front of a horse and letting it go to chase it even though it's tied to its head. The same way she's tied up in my mind so I'm ever only chasing a figment of my own imagination. I jilted up shaking away the fatigue and looked at my watch, just five more minutes 'till we're there.  
"Hey bro." Koh said as he looked out the window, "I'm worried."  
I looked over at him, as if talking to the back of his head. He's barely the serious type so whenever he speaks I listen carefully, drawing in every word.  
"What are you worried about?"  
"You."  
"How?"  
"It's like every night you have those dreams where you make those questionable sounds, I have to hold myself back from waking you up and out of those nightmares. You're too consumed by the thoughts of HER, we all miss and it's been 7 years too long. Maybe it's time for you to just, let her go."  
Not a word left my mouth, Koh's words echoed through my mind and then left the other ear. If only he knew, if only he knew what's it like. I stared at the back of his head in silence and as if he sensed me still looking at him and the questionable silence he finally turned his head and looked at me. I stared into his eyes for a good thirty seconds and looked back out the window. Sometimes silence is the best response.  
We finally arrived at Anaicsat Academy and I finally broke the awkward silence by jokingly mocking our school's quote.  
"Anaicsat, where elegance is the key."  
"And posture is our goal."  
We laughed and stepped out the car. Lots of teen girls exchange kisses and shrieks of joy as they jump on one another and give hugs and gifts. The guys just walk in groups towards the entrance of the school just catching upon what they missed out on in the summer break. Well this year, we will be in grade 10, two more years 'till we can leave high school.  
"YOW! KOHKAH!"  
a familiar voice rang across the field. An olive skin youth with a dark brown curly afro ran towards us.  
"Hey Justin." I yelled back.  
We stood in our same position and waited for him. Even though he was about the same height as us, his legs doesn't move as fast as regular giants do. He spends too much time on video games than he does outside. His dad is a game designer and his mom is an artist. He spends most of his days playing video games that his dad makes and editing pictures of game characters that his mom created. He's one of those American transfer students that came here in freshman year and all the girls would flock over him.  
"You guys heard?" he says after each breathe.  
"You lost your virginity?" Koh said a little too excited.  
"Be serious bro." He said as we continued walking to the entrance of the school building. "We're getting five new transfer students from America."  
"Well that's amazing news." I said sarcastically, "We always have new students at the beginning of every new school year."  
"Well I'm sorry for thinking maybe I might find some kids from my old country I can fit in with."  
"Oh I'm sorry bro, I never thought that's how you feel." Koh apologized.  
"It's okay it doesn't matter, how was y'all summer though."  
We talked about our summer for a while. Today was orientation so we were to spend most of our morning searching for our classrooms and meeting our teachers. But first of all we should get our schedules at first. The lines were long so we decided to sit by the park and wait till the lines go down. It was already 8:45 and orientation begins at 10:00am so we had more than enough time to chill. We got ourselves comfortable by the benches under the tree. I stretched myself out on a bench as Koh sat under a tree and Justin grabbed a chair next to Koh. I examined the girls and easily distinguished who were freshman from the rest. The girls wear their pleated burgundy skirts to their waste and tuck in their shirts which were underneath their jackets. Knee length socks with burgundy stripping the bright white fabric, were worn with any kind black shoes. Regular students that has been here since last year always put their own touch to their uniforms and have no fear of breaking the dress code.  
I closed my eyes and continued to soak in the beautiful weather 'till orientation. My photosynthesizing seized when I felt someone blocking my sunlight. I opened my eyes to see a fiery red head two inches away from my face. His black eyes pierced into my soul and grabbed my full attention. I immediately sat up and placed my had on my forehead in a salute and looked straight ahead.  
"Yes, Sargent Eric, sir!" I said in a huffy voice.  
"HA! Funny, don't freak with me bro. What do you guys think you're doing? Wait, no, scarp that. I'll tell you what you're not doing and that's snatching those hot freshmen babes. Get them before they actually mature and don't want us 'dogs' to snatch after them."  
"Calm down, I'm way ahead of you." Koh leaned back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
"What you mean?"  
"It's simple, just throw random parties and invite those hot freshman babes."  
"A party? That's not a bad idea." Justin jumped in.  
"True, but we need some chicas under our arms right about now." Eric added.  
"Just calm your hormones, we got this."  
"What about you Kah?"  
"What _about _me Eric?"  
"Any plans for actually losing your virginity this school year, or are you still waiting for HER?"  
"I'm still waiting for you to shut up."  
"Hey bro, calm down, I'm just being for real with you now. You're too young to be waiting for just one girly, you have your whole life ahead of you."  
"And so do you, so let me live mine, thank you."


End file.
